relics_of_hyrulefandomcom-20200213-history
Forgotten Dwemer Legends Vol. 1
Forgotten Dwemer Legends Volume 1 Compiled by Vylintyn Mohkcshivek In my research on Dwemer artifacts, I occasionally found mention of a recurring myth. The Dwemer have reportedly had difficulty translating its original sources, as they are written in tongues from the time before Man, Mer, and Beasts. Legends of an ancient, beautiful, mythical kingdom can be found in Dwemer texts. They mention a massive war that destroyed the kingdom. The few survivors of the war apparently lived with the early Dwemer, some even making spouses of them. No known bloodlines are mentioned in later Dwemer texts. Myths regarding the kingdom are contradictory. The stories favored by the Dwemer say the kingdom fell naturally of its own size, with no magical influence. Some more dramatic stories mention an island falling from the sky, and The Battle of a Thousand Heroes. Many stories mention that a hero was meant to save the kingdom from destruction, but that he did not arrive to change the tide of the war. The fantastical stories mention that at the very end of the war, just before the kingdom crumbled entirely, thousands of versions of the legendary hero appeared at different corners of the world, and fought hordes of monsters and demons, but were ultimately defeated by them. The versions favored by the Dwemer make no mention of dark beasts or thousands of heroes fighting doomed battles. Instead, the war is re-framed as long-lasting unrest stemming from pervasive corruption in the royalty of the kingdom. The "Dark Army" consisted of a desert tribe that took residence in the cities, coexisting with the townsfolk for decades. According to the Dwemer, the kingdom fell slowly, and rotted from within. The Dwemer used the myth as a parable for political honesty, and as a warning that even the largest, most wonderful things must come to an end. Notes The book serves to outline the nature of Hyrule as an ancient civilization lost to time, and establish that it was a myth to the Dwemer. The book references legends that mention the events of the Battle of A Thousand Heroes, which are supported by the book of the same name. The book does not, however, mention the heroes' common enemy. The book cites versions of the Hyrule legends that are more grounded in reason and logic. One such legend is included in The Dwemer Legend of Hyrule. The book also acknowledges the occasionally unclear, contradictory nature of stories regarding Hyrule. Background and Inspiration Forgotten Dwemer Legends Vol. 1 was included in version 4.4 to include an in-universe version of the overall story of Relics of Hyrule. ''The book was also intended to outline the Dwemer perspective on the subject of Hyrule. This perspective was included to emphasize Hyrule's age within the story of the mod as well as the loss of its memory, but also to make the truth of the Last Great War of Hyrule less certain. The book alludes to a quote by Mr. Freeze from the game ''Arkham City. ''The quote in its entirety reads, "''Have you ever seen a flower die? Watched something that was once so beautiful, so full of life, collapse and rot from within." This quote is also used in the Hero's Lament. See Also The Dwemer Legend of Hyrule Vylintyn Mohkcshivek Category:Books Category:Lore